Dont You Want Me Baby A Wandering Angel Song fic
by WanderingAngel717
Summary: Lucius broods over the rejection of a long time mistress. He writes a letter to try and half woo and half threaten her back into his arms. In turn the mistress explains her position and why she is turning her back to him. Music is "Don't you want me bab


**Dont You Want Me Baby**

**A song fic by:TheWanderingAngel**

_**description: Lucius broods over the rejection of a long time mistress. He writes a letter to try and half woo and half threaten her back into his arms.**_

_**In turn the mistress explaines her position and why she is turning her back to him.**_

_**Music is "Dont you want me baby" by the Human League.**_

**Rated pg 13**

_**"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_

_**When I met you**_

_**I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around**_

_**Turned you into someone new**_

_**Now five years later on youve got the world at your feet**_

_**Success has been so easy for you**_

_**But dont forget its me who put you where you are now**_

_**And I can put you back down too"**_

**Lucius sat in his study. The fire in front of him burning as brilliantly as his rage. Who was she to leave made her. Her could break as easily.**

**He took a sip from his goblet to steady himself the alcohol giving him the calm he would need to write his letter. "Belladonna, do you sincerly belive it would be as easy as all this. Just to say I am leaveing. Have I not given everything to you. All you could ever want. What did I ask in return?**

**Your affection,your body,and your adherence to my rules." his grip in the goblet tightend. Leaving. How could she. She was a barmaid when he found her. He introduced her to high socitety,bought her fancy dresses a jewels. Even found her a husband that would ...tow the line.**

**Everything she had now she owed to him.**

**For five years she had given him her absolout devotion. Now out of the blue she would leave.**

_**"Dont, dont you want me?**_

_**You know I cant believe it when I hear that you wont see me**_

_**Dont, dont you want me?**_

_**You know I dont believe you when you say that you dont need me**_

_**Its much too late to find**_

_**You think youve changed your mind**_

_**Youd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_**Dont you want me baby? dont you want me - oh**_

_**Dont you want me baby? dont you want me - oh"**_

**He sighed again in frustration and placed his quill down to look at what he had written. "I was to say the least supriessed when I was told I couldnt see you when I visited. Is this the thanks I recive for what Ive given you? To say you dont need me makes me laugh. You have always needed me and for five years I have made sure everything was perfect for you. I want you make no mistake Belladonna. Come back now and I will forget this has ever happend. Respect me,Love me,show me you that your thankful or we will both be sorry.**

**Sincerly Lucius Malfoy." It satisfide him. Firm yet seducting. He would give her this last chance before he would show her what life would be like without his gentle grace. What it would be like if he showed her is worse side. Yes one last chance.**

_**"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_

_**That much is true**_

_**But even then I knew Id find a much better place**_

_**Either with or without you**_

_**The five years we have had have been such good times**_

_**I still love you**_

_**But now I think its time I lived my life on my own**_

_**I guess its just what I must do"**_

**Its not like she wasnt expecting this letter. She could feel his seething rage boil softly beneath every word. It was to be expected. "Respect me,Love me,show me you that your thankful" she repeted to herself with scorn. its why I have to leave. she picked up a quill and some parchment a slowly calmly scratched out a letter. "Lucius, yes you found me in a bar. as so many other did. I was and always will be thankful for your help but I have to live my life alone now. I always knew Id get out of that bar and make it here someday with or without your gracious help. These five years have been wonderful and I do respect you, I do love you and I am more thankful than you could ever know. However I cant be your whore. If it angers you than I will bare your wrath.**

**I guess its jsut what I must do."As she watched the owl fly away she didnt know what would come next but she knew in her heart what she did was right.**

**The crunch of paper in his mighty fist was able to be heard like an echo in the manor. the house elves ran and hid at the sound of the shattering glass goblet. She had given up her chance. "And bare my wrath you shall. Il make you lower than you were before. Until you remember that you belong to me." Dark purpose in his eyes he went to makeing his dark plans."dont you want me baby?" he said with evil tone in his voice."If you dont you'l want me soon"**


End file.
